


Russian New Year

by Clairvoyance12



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But still want to spend time together, Drinking, Drunkenness, M/M, Russian new year, Slight Viktor x Yuri, They both miss their boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairvoyance12/pseuds/Clairvoyance12
Summary: Every New Year in Russia was special, especially if you are also Russian and fully intend on getting drunk the whole time you're there...After all, it is tradition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story has no connection to my other story, Obsession. Having said that, I hope you enjoy!

Yuri giggled drunkenly, glancing at his companion. “Hey… Does Katsudon know where you are, yet, or…?”

Viktor snorted, snickering slightly, “Oh, my love doesn't have a clue… Probably for the best, no?”

Yuri hummed in agreement. Viktor smiled and swung his arm around Yuri's shoulders, he tilted his head to speak directly into Yuri's ear. “How about JJ?”

Yuri shivered at the hot air that Viktor puffed out as he spoke, “He doesn't know either…” Yuri paused, then chuckled, “We had a date, but I went straight here!”

They both stood silent for a second and burst out laughing. Barely able to keep their balance. Their amusement was made known by the others in the bar they were currently in and the other patrons joined into their laughter. 

Ah, Russia. Every year from January 1 to January 13, Russia celebrated New Year's. Where, in a merry fashion, the whole country went into a two week drinking binge. Ergo, why Yuri and Viktor (as well as Mila, Georgi, Otabek, Yakov, and even Lilia) returned to Russia to join in on the festivities. It seemed out of character for Beka, Lilia, and Yakov, but even they weren't immune to the promise of good drink.

However, Otabek had left back to his home before the two weeks was over to spend it with Mila. And Georgi had a girlfriend somewhere in the woodwork where he decided to travel to, so they could spend some time together. While, Yakov and Lilia disappeared four days after they all returned to Russia, celebrating with each other, no doubt.

Which, is why Viktor and Yuri were together. They were the ones who had stayed the longest, drinking and celebrating with the rest of their countrymen... The New Year. It had been nine days and there were still going strong.

Yuri and Viktor’s laughter faded into a comfortable silence as they sipped at their bottles of vodka. They periodically shot the other looks, eyes meeting several times throughout. 

After half of his bottle had been ingested, Yuri checked the time on his phone, clumsily pressing at the power button to turn it on. It was one in the morning, not as late as it usually was when he and Viktor went back to Yuri's apartment to sleep off the alcohol, just to return to the bars the next day for more.

Yuri groaned quietly, he had a bunch of missed calls and texts from Jean and even Yuuri, both of them wondering where he was. Yuri guessed that the same must have been on Viktor’s phone as well, but his died like two days ago…

Yuri really should buy him another charger since the first one broke because of him.

Shaking off that thought, Yuri tapped Viktor’s shoulder, gaining his attention, “Hey, we need to go now. Katsudon and Jean have been calling and texting me. We can get you a new charger for later today, so you can call him.”

Viktor nodded, standing up from his stool, almost losing his balance. It would forever baffle Yuri how unconcerned Viktor was for Yuuri. It had been days since he saw him and yet he still hadn't given Yuuri a straight answer on where he was. All he said was that he was going to “bond” with Yuri and he won't be back for a few weeks.

Was it childish to be almost pleased that Viktor, for once, considered Yuri to be his first priority other than Katsudon? Probably. But, he didn't care. He had been angry at Viktor for so long and he was glad that they were able to finally reconnect after the last three years.

Not that they didn't think about their lovers while they were there, either. Being drunk just helped with the yearning and made it easier to stay in Russia for the time being. Even Yuri had been thinking that it was a blessing, how Jean had been so understanding when he left for Russia, unbeknownst to him. He really loved that man.

The last week had been fun for the both Yuri and Viktor and if there had been a few drunken kisses here and there, that didn't mean anything. Yuri missed Jean and he knew that on some level, Viktor also make missed Yuuri, so they basked in each other's company. They were barely sober enough to remember any of them anyway. Not to mention, that Yuri and Viktor, before they met their respective lovers, had held a relationship akin to that when Yuri was fifteen, as well.

A small secret that they both agreed that they would never divulge to Yuuri or Jean. After all, Yuuri, no matter how confident he had been for the last couple years, still had bouts of insecurity. If he ever knew of Yuri and Viktor's past relationship, he would feel bad, for Yuri's sake more than his own.

Jean, Yuri thought, was a different story. Yuri loved him so much, he would rather him not think that there was anyone before him, because in a lot of ways, there hadn't been. He wanted to keep it that way.

Viktor hugged Yuri to his side, shaking him from his thoughts, “Come. Let us go home. We may have…” Viktor stumbled slightly, “Had too much to drink.”

Yuri snorted, “Bah! There is no such thing.”

Viktor chuckled, but did not answer. They stepped outside and hailed a cab. They clambered inside and gave the driver the address to Yuri's apartment. Fifteen minutes went by and they arrived at their destination. A few more minutes passed and they made it in.

Yuri closed his door, leaning against the frame with closed eyes. He groaned, “Fuck. I feel like really good, but I also feel like warmed over shit.”

He heard Viktor quiet laughter at his predicament. He opened one eye and used it to glare at the older man. “Oh, fuck off. You drank as much as I did.”

“True…” Viktor stretched out his arms, working out the kinks in his neck and back. He yawned, “Let's go to bed, then. I need to call Yuuri later on…” Viktor smirked. “And to continue drinking after this.”

Yuri chuckled, “We're probably going to die from alcohol poisoning at this point… But, yeah, sure. We will keep drinking later on. After all,” Yuri said slyly, “It is tradition.”

Viktor made a noise of agreement and tugged at Yuri, leading him into the bedroom. They collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep immediately. The past week had been exhausting. They rose with the sun at six to have breakfast and drank for the rest. New Years kept them busy.

…

Yuri yawned tiredly, his hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie. Another week had passed, officially ending the annual two week drinking binge.

He and Viktor had arrived some place in Canada for a gathering that was occuring with the other skaters. Just to relax and have fun before the next competiton. Yuri and Viktor still felt drunk off their asses over the last couple days, continually waking up with horrible hangovers.

They had arrived in Canada two hours before. Viktor told Yuuri that he would meet up with him at the bar/restaurant for the get together, instead of going to Japan and flying with him to Canada. Which, was a wise decision. They both have been intoxicated for the past two weeks. Viktor, obviously, didn't want to Yuuri to see him in such a state.

Yuri had told Jean the same thing. Although, he was looking forward to seeing him again. Otabek, Mila, and Georgi had been in Canada since yesterday, looking none the worse for wear. It didn't seem like they had been drinking for a straight two weeks. Even if they did seem more irritable than usual. 

Shaken out of his thoughts, Yuri glanced at Viktor. “Hey.”

Viktor looked over Yuri, “Yes, Yura?”

“Do you think they're going to ask us where we were for the last couple of weeks?”

“I would expect them to. After all, we just left without really explaining and it took us days before we answered…” Viktor briefly looked like he was very close to a panic attack. “I hope I didn't upset Yuuri too much. I would hate to disappoint him…”

Yuri rolled his eyes, “If you didn't want to upset him, you should've stayed and spent New Year's with him, idiot.”

Viktor pouted slightly, “I know. But, it's been so long since we have spent it together in Russia… I have missed the chaos of Moscow.”

Yuri’s eyes softened in response to the confession. “I've missed celebrating it with you, too. We should do it again next year. It has to beat getting drunk off of that weak sake in Japan.”

Viktor hummed, “I suppose. I like sake, especially when I'm sharing it with Yuuri, but nothing can beat vodka.”

“Obviously.” Yuri said, he was about to continue until he saw that they arrived at the location they were supposed to meet at. “Well, ready or not. Looks like we're gonna have to face the music.”

Viktor breathed, “Indeed. Not a word?”

Yuri wrinkled his nose, staring at the building in front of him. It struck him that Jean was in that building, as well as, Katsudon. The messages and missed calls on his phone was still imprinted into his brain. Yuri sighed. “Let's just tell them. It will be better than lying.”

Viktor looked down at Yuri, suprised. “Really?”

Yuri scowled, “Yes, really!” He muttered under his breath, “Stupid, Viktor.”

Viktor opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the sound of someone calling his name. His eyes widened for he recognized that voice. It was Yuuri.

“Viktor!”

Yuri’s eye twitched at the desperation in his tone. Katsudon was so pathetic when it came to being separated from Viktor, he thought. Until he heard the voice he had been missing for the last two weeks. Jean.

“Yuri!”

Well, the New Year's had been over, so he guessed that they must return back to reality. It was fun spending time with Viktor just like they used to before all this, but just like Viktor, he would never regret a thing. After all, it's how he met Jean, while simultaneously experiencing true love for the first time with someone who thought he was perfect just the way he was.

A blessing, indeed.


End file.
